Unnatural
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: 19 years ago, Hiro and Tadashi's parents were killed. Since then, the two have been fighting the supernatural, searching for the monster that killed and burned their parents. Because they will find it. Based slightly off of Supernatural. Rated T for gore, blood, and monsters :)
1. Episode 1- Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey! Okay, so I was at a friends house and she and I watched Supernatural. And I fell in _love_. But anyways, I was bored today- in the car- and started thinking about how Sam and Dean are bros and are amazing. Who else are bros and amazing? Hiro and Tadashi. Therefore, this was created :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6**

* * *

19 years ago, Hiro and Tadashi's parents were killed.

"Take your brother and run, Tadashi!" Their father had said, pressing a small baby wrapped in baby blue blankets into a 4 year old Tadashi's arms. "Go!"

Tadashi had never been one to object or disobey, so he'd ran from his burning house, leaving his father inside, searching for their mother.

Little 1 year old Hiro didn't understand. Tadashi hugged his baby brother closer to him, nuzzling his soft, black hair. "It's okay, Hiro." Tadashi said softly. "Everything will be okay."

Then, the building exploded.

Tears streaming down the 4 year olds face, Tadashi hugged his brother closer to him. "It'll be okay, Hiro." He said through sobs, knowing his mommy and daddy were gone. "It'll... It'll be okay."

* * *

19 years ago, Hiro and Tadashi's parents had died.

For roughly 5 years, Tadashi had trained Hiro to defend himself, which improving his own skill.

For another rough 5 years, they'd gotten fake ids, credit cards, all sorts of junk like that.

9 years they'd been on the road, finding and killing the supernatural.

Searching for the one that had been responsible for their parents.

* * *

"Hiro, head _inside_ the car." Tadashi said, rolling his eyes.

The 21 year old reluctantly brought his head back inside the truck. His untidy black hair was even more messed up than usual- via wind. His wide eyes were half-closed, his skin pale. Hiro rolled his brown eyes, opening his mouth to laugh and revealing a small gap between his two front teeth. "Tadashi, it's a truck, not a car."

"Whatever. I don't want you to accidently find a Woman in White again-"

"That was _one time_ , Tadashi! And I don't know _why_ she tried to kill me, I've never _had_ a girlfriend, so I _can't_ be unfaithful."

"That's honestly not going to stop her, Hiro."

"No duh, I didn't _know_ that already!"

"Hiro, just... Head inside the car."

"Okay, whatever..."

The two rode in silence for a while, blasting music as the younger boy looked through a giant pad of paper- newspaper, internet pages printed off, and everything in between.

"So have you found a lead yet?" Tadashi asked, looking over. They'd been searching from town to town, looking through archives and old newspapers for things that could mean a supernatural occurrence. They hadn't found one in a while- which was surprising, seeing as the supernatural were usually _everywhere_.

"I think so..." Hiro answered back, scanning the page one more time. "Disappearances near New Beijing... Fires... All sorts of stuff."

Tadashi sighed, nodding. "Good thing we're headed near there anyways..."

"Why?" Hiro looked up from his notebook and pad of information, a smile forming on his lips.

Tadashi shrugged. "Why not? They had good hotels, nice buildings, nice people..."

"Oh, _sure_ , nice people." Hiro rolled his eyes, his smile widening. "Nice people as in that girl who you flirted with?"

Tadashi flushed. "Hiro, we already discussed this-"

"Tadashi and-"

" _Hiro_!"

Laughing, the younger boy ducked out of his older brother's palms way. "Come on, you know it's- MMMPH!"

Tadashi's free hand momentarily wrapped around his brothers mouth, forcing him into silence.

Hiro laughed, pulling the hand off his mouth. "Come on, Dashi, I was just kidding." One look at the 21 year olds face and it became obvious he wasn't. But Hiro knew better than to make his brother mad- he'd seen him get kill enough demons and monsters to know that.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, pulling his other hand back onto the steering wheel. "Yeah, okay Hiro."

It was awkward for a minute, until Hiro asked, "Are we almost there? To New Beijing?"

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah."

It got quiet again.

About 15-20 minutes later, the two arrived in New Beijing.

* * *

"And... Who are you?" Kali Jenson asked, looking up at the two boys in front of her. They were pretty young- probably in their early to mid 20's or very late teens. Both had black hair, same facial structure, same brown eyes... They _must_ have been brothers.

"Joss." The older one smiled. "Joss and Hunter Sharrow." He gestured towards the younger one, who must have been Hunter.

Kali nodded. "How long are you staying?"

"A month." Joss answered, pulling out a credit card and handing it to Kali.

Kali looked down at the credit card by her hand, then swiped it. It worked. She nodded again, handing it back to Joss, who took it, putting it back into his pocket. Handing him a keycard to room B14, she directed him down to where their room was.

 _Strange_ , Kali noted as the two brothers walked down towards their room. _They barely have any luggage... And they're staying for a month?_

Kali shook her head. It wasn't _really_ any of her business, so she wouldn't worry about it.

But... She could sense something was weird about those two.

Leaning out over the desk, she let her red hair fall by her hands. A second later, she felt something grab her ankles. Turning, she saw one of the single most terrifying things in her entire life.

She couldn't really describe it other than, tall, discolored, human-like, and long- _sharp_ \- claws.

Before she had time to scream or do anything, Kali blacked out.

* * *

Hiro sighed, dropping his backpack by the doorway and running over towards the bed. Turning backwards, he let himself fall onto the mattress. He barely made a dent in it, but it was pretty comfortable. Hiro sighed again.

"Hiro, come on." Tadashi rolled his eyes, pulling out Hiro's thick pad of papers and a note board.

Hiro groaned. "Tadashi..."

"Come on, we need to start."

"We don't _know_ anything other than the information in the newspapers yet-"

"Well lets start with find-"

"With what, finding your girlfriend?"

Tadashi glared at Hiro. "Setting up the board."

Hiro laughed, literally rolling off the bed. "Gosh Tadashi, calm down, I'm just kidding. It's not _that_ big of a deal-"

"It's annoying."

"Then I'm doing my job."

Tadashi groaned. "God Hiro."

Hiro laughed. "So when do we start?"

"Now or tomorrow."

A smile formed on Hiro's lips. "How about now?"

Tadashi smiled back before walking over towards his own backpack, pulling it onto his shoulder again. "Let's go."

Hiro grabbed the newspaper, scanning for the missing again. "So it happened... About 2 days ago." He looked through the other papers. "All of them were about 2 months apart."

"You call that nothing?" Tadashi asked, ruffling Hiro's head hard enough to make him duck his head.

"Well... You know what I mean." Hiro rolled his eyes. "Anyways, it's all in relatively the same area... Skidaw Bay Avenue."

Tadashi nodded. "Sounds nice."

"Exactly."

Hiro grabbed his backpack, shoving the newspapers back inside. Pulling it back on his back, he smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Skidaw Bay Avenue... More like a swamp..." Hiro said after the 3rd time he'd fallen into the mud.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "You just can't walk."

"No, I can walk..." Hiro sighed. "You're just taking me through the impossiblely swampy part."

"How come I haven't fallen yet then?"

Hiro was silent for a second. "Magic."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Good theory Hiro."

"Who knows, there might actually be magic out there."

"There probably is, we just haven't found any yet."

Hiro laughed, smiling. "That's gonna be fun."

"No, you're not going to be able to keep _anything_ magical, Hiro Hamada."

Hiro's smile faded. "You're so mean."

"No, I'm just trying to keep us from getting sucked into an alternate dim-"

"That was _one time_!"

"Just come on."

Hiro rolled his eyes, then followed his brother through the swamp, towards where the bay was.

* * *

Smiling, she licked her lips. It tasted like blood. She watched as the two boys made their way towards the bay, where she'd done it. Where they'd gone missing.

And where the two Hamada's would too.


	2. Episode 1- Part 2

**Author's Note: Hi!**

 **Okay, I have a few things I have to say;**

 **1.) I will probably be using some Supernatural episodes has guides- but _only_ ones I've seen! If you watch the show, please no spoilers or anything! I'll probably spam the authors note with what episode I'm on and season, but... Later XD**

 **2.) Hiro and Tadashi are older- but I will write them like I do usually, when they're their normal ages**

 **3.) I think each 2-6(at the most) chapters will be an 'episode', or basically that one monster/demon/thing has been defeated and now they move onto some other thing :) Make sense...?**

 **4.) There are going to be 2 monsters in this one 'episode'. I had originally planned for one, and then changed my mind, then realized I had to do it, so NOW THERE ARE TWO! DON'T JUDGE ME XD**

 **Okay, thank you to anyone who reviewed!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Haha! And yes, I love it too! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Izi Wilson: Thank you! Supernatural is a very interesting show... XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **CrazyFeralVigilanteDragonLady: First things first... Is that a HTTYD2 reference? Secondly- THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D It means a lot... And yeah, Tadashi, god... XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Okay, so I've literally just started watching the show, so I'm only on episode 9 of season 1, but I can already tell that... This... Is going to be another of my fandoms XD**

 **Question if you watch the show- Sam or Dean?**

 **My friend and I are in an argument about it XD**

 **SAM _ALL_ THE WAY!**

 **OKAY ONE MORE THING- SOME KID IN MY CLASS ASKED ME WHAT A FANGIRL WAS...**

 **I ALMOST MURDERED HIM!**

 **Alright, onto the next chapter!**

* * *

The bay was cleaner than the swamp- thank _god_. It was actually kinda nice- the sun was beating down on the two boys, the bay had clear(ish) water, the shore was nice...

The only _bad_ thing was the fact that Hiro and Tadashi were investigating a disappearance that _probably_ had something to do with a ghost or monster or something.

Or maybe it was normal.

 _Yeah_. Hiro answered sarcastically in his thoughts. _And so was the other bazillion monsters and demons and ghosts and supernatural... things we're caught and killed._

Sighing, the 20 year old ran after his older brother. "Tadashi..."

"Hiro..." Tadashi returned his annoyed tone.

Rolling his eyes, Hiro slowed near his brother. "You find anything?"

Tadashi shook his head. "Nope... You?"

"I've found a mass amount of mud..."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "So nothing..."

"Should we check for other news?" Hiro asked. The two stopped.

"Like...?"

"You know, newspaper, internet-"

"What are you two looking for?"

Both boys jumped a foot in the air.

There was the red-hair girl who'd given them their hotel room. Tadashi relaxed slightly. Hiro stepped back, letting his brother do all the talking. Tadashi was better at it, anyways. Almost always had some story... It was insane.

"We're here on a school trip- working on a report... You know anything about the missing people here?" Tadashi asked. Hiro pulled out his phone, which he kept notes on.

The red-head shrugged. "I don't know... What's your major?"

"Well, we're working on a report for English." Tadashi said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Working on the research part."

"Where are you going to school?"

"New Beijing School of the Arts."

Hiro smiled slightly. Like he'd said, Tadashi _always_ had a story.

The red-head nodded, smiling up at Tadashi, who was at least a good foot taller. "Smart kids, huh?"

Tadashi smiled back. "So do you know anything about them or not?"

The girl shrugged, stepping away from Hiro's brother. "Depends... Who wants to know?"

"Our teacher...?" Hiro answered before Tadashi could. Tadashi shot him a look, but the girl laughed, turning back towards the two of them.

"You two are funny." She smiled. "Come back to the hotel and I'll tell you."

* * *

Grabbing an actual note-pad and pencil, Hiro looked up. "So where do you want to start?" Tadashi asked, looking away from his messy-haired brother.

The girl smiled. "I'm Kali, by the way."

"So, _Kali_ , where do you want to start?" Tadashi smiled. Hiro rolled his eyes. _Bro, stop flirting with her and just get a move on with the story._

Kali smiled back, then started to talk. "Well... 2 days ago, a boy went missing. They haven't found his body or anything- just the wrecked car on the side of the road."

"What was his name?" Tadashi asked.

"Aiden Santerson." Kali said, nodding towards Hiro's direction. "Little older than his age."

Hiro made note of that.

"Did you know him?"

Kali nodded. "Pretty well, actually."

"I'm sorry." Tadashi said softly.

Kali smiled sadly. "Don't be sorry... I mean... It wasn't your fault."

Tadashi returned her sad smile. "So where was the car? I mean, if you can." He added quickly.

"No, no..." Kali sighed. "I can..." She sighed a second time. "The car was a little ways down the road from... From near the bay I found you in. It's... He's the 5th man to go missing near there in 10 months..." She looked up, her eyes welling with tears. "What's going on? Do you know?"

Tadashi shook his head. "No... I told you, I'm just a college student... But if I do know or I figure something out... You'll be the first to know. Okay?" Kali nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Tadashi nodded too. "So there was no sign of struggle, no blood, no nothing...?" Tadashi asked a few minutes later.

Kali shook her head. "No... Not really... It looks like... Something attacked him while he was inside the car, then they both disappeared and... And the car crashed. But that's impossible, right? Nothing can disappear..."

 _I can think of many things that can disappear_. Hiro noted inside his head, before noting the disappearing thing on the pad. _Many things, too_.

Tadashi shook his head again. "No, nothing can..." He sighed, glancing over at Hiro, then back at Kali. "So others have disappeared before?"

Kali nodded, the tears gone from her eyes. "Yes... 4 others."

"Do you know names?"

"Um... there... There was Kyle Walsh... Julio... Julio Masters... Preston Campbell... Xavier... Doupoint... Yeah, Xavier Doupoint... And Aiden." Kali sighed, finishing. Tadashi gave Hiro a second to finish writing it down.

"And they all disappeared along the same stretch of road?" Tadashi asked.

Kali nodded. "All of them."

"And... Did any of them act strange before this happened?"

Kali looked up at Tadashi, her eyes filled with confusion and interest. "Why...?"

"Just wondering... You know, if they were drunk or high or something else like that..." Tadashi shrugged.

Kali took a moment, then shook her head. "No... Not when I saw them." Kali took a second, her face lining with confusion. "How would that work? You know, being drunk or high and then, what, just disappearing?"

Tadashi shrugged. "More susceptible to things... I don't know." The girl nodded, wiping her eyes again. Tadashi looked up at her. "And were they alone?"

"As far as I know, all of them were..."

Tadashi nodded, looking over near Hiro, who nodded. That should be enough information to get them a little further, at least. Tadashi smiled at Kali, turning his attention towards her. "Thank you."

Kali's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at the elder Hamada. "You're welcome...?"

He smiled. "Come on." He gently patted Hiro on the shoulder as he stood up. Hiro smiled, shyly waving at Kali before following his brother out of the room.

* * *

"Hope that was enough information for you, bro." Hiro smiled, throwing the pad of paper at his brother. "Cause it was a _lot_ of information."

Tadashi nodded, picking up the pad and looking it over. "Yeah... I know, Hiro, I was there. Plus, you spelled Julio wrong."

"Whatever." Hiro rolled his eyes, falling onto the bed near his brother. "So should we start setting the board up?"

"Yeah." Tadashi tore off the pad of paper, walking over towards their note board.

"Another thing Tadashi..." Hiro groaned. "Do you have to flirt with _every single girl_?"

"I don't flirt with every single girl."

"You only flirt with every girl that we help- right, I forgot."

Tadashi sighed. "No, it's part of helping them."

"What, so you can-"

"Hiro."

Hiro smiled. "Oh what? Come on Tadashi." It was quiet as Tadashi dug through one of his bags to find a push-pin. Pulling one out and pressing it against the paper, the sharp end of the pin broke through the paper, sticking into the note board. Hiro blew out a breath. "Okay... So now what?"

Tadashi smiled. "We research."

Hiro groaned "Again?"

"Well what else are we going to do, just drive along the stretch trying to find to find whatever kidnapped the 5 other boys and hope it finds us?"

"That's an idea."

"Hiro..." Tadashi groaned. "One day your recklessness is going to get you into serious trouble."

Hiro raised his eyebrows. "God Tadashi, calm down. I think that girl sent you into-"

"Hiro!" Tadashi turned to face him. "It's not funny!"

Hiro fell silent. "I'm just trying to-"

"Hiro, please, can we just focus on the case?" Tadashi's tone quieted a little before he went back to looking at the board.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Hiro said softly before going silent completely.

* * *

Laughing, 23 year old Walker Esparza scanned the road in front of him. He kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his phone, holding it up to his ear. "No, come on, I was kidding, baby!" He said into his phone.

 _"I know."_ His girlfriend's voice said back, laughing also. _"Where are you?"_

Walker smiled, rolling his eyes. "I'll be home soon."

 _"Okay... I miss you, honey. Where are you again?"_

But Walker had gone deaf to his girlfriend's voice. His eyes had found something out on the side of the road- a woman, dressed in a torn, white gown. Her blond hair hung in locks around her shoulders. She had a black mark in between her eyes, which seemed black.

Somehow, it made it more beautiful.

"Can I... call you back?" Walker asked eventually, slowing the car. Without waiting for an answer, he hung up the phone. Rolling down the window, he leaned out, his eyes scanning the woman again. She really was beautiful. "Hello?" Walker said, trying to change him voice to make it sound deeper- manlier. His girlfriend was completely out of his mind- for once. "Hello... can I help you with something?"

The woman's eyes found him. Her head cocked slightly. The wind blew, making her hair fly. It didn't cover her face- nothing seemed too be able to touch her face. When she spoke, she spoke in the most mystical- yet beautiful- voice Walker had ever heard.

 _"Take me home?"_


	3. Episode 1- Part 3

**Author's Note: Oh my god I'm SOOO TIRED! I just did two days of missing school, then the last week of dance at the same time, next week is our big production... I'm so tired and stressed out right now... But... *sighs* Fan fiction sorta takes away the stress. I will update An Immortal next! I PROMISE! I've just been being a Supernatural freak lately and been watching so much of it and just... Its so good XD**

 **I will try to update more over the weekend, but no promises! Don't think I'm very busy so... ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **Izi Wilson: No really, it means a lot :) Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: No, I was just going to leave this right there... Obviously :) And I plan too- I like this so far as the writer! Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **CrazyFeralVigilanteDragonLady: Question- who _doesn't_ love Valka? She's awesome! Tadashi... Honestly, just stop already. Please XD And yeah, I kinda planned it like that XD And YES, EXACTLY! I WAS SO FED UP WITH THEM! XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Walker Esparza was declared missing.

To put it simply- he just _couldn't_ be found. He wasn't near his wrecked car, no blood, no _nothing_. Not even a trace- not even an unusual fingerprint. Just like the other disappearances. He was a man around Hiro's age- but unlike Hiro, he'd had a relatively okay life. Nothing weird up until his disappearance.

The police didn't understand, his parents didn't understand, his girlfriend- Maureen Fox- didn't understand either. She was really upset about it, going on and on about how she could have 'prevented it' and 'should have known'.

Hiro and Tadashi took that as a sign that they needed to question her.

Of course, they didn't want to _upset_ her, but they just needed answers.

Hiro sighed, pausing outside of the garden gate, looking over it. Maureen Fox was sitting outside on a bench, staring up at the sky. Her shoulders were shaking, which signified that she was crying. Hiro didn't want to face her if she was crying, but… She might be easier to talk to if she was.

God, sometimes Hiro _hated_ his job.

After Tadashi had… Well, not _yelled_ at him, but… 'raised his voice', Hiro had sort of gotten distance. So Hiro had gone out without telling him in person- he'd left a note.

Plus Tadashi _had_ been in the shower and Hiro didn't want to relive _that_ experience…

"Hello?" Hiro said softly, rounding the corner.

Maureen jumped, turning to face Hiro. To her, he looked like a curious boy… A really _cute_ curious boy.

Maureen wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, telling herself to shut up. "W-Who are you?" She asked, desperately trying to keep the shake out of her voice.

The boy smiled at her, revealing a gap in between his front teeth. "Hunter Sharrow." He held out his hand. Maureen put out her own hand and-

Maureen smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. For the first time since-

Her smile faded and she withdrew her hand. Hunter's smile faded also. "Are you okay?"

Maureen's eyes wandered away from Hunter's face and fell onto the ground, her mind going back to Walker.

 _Walker…_

He'd been kidnapped- except no sign of struggle. Just like the other men in the past… 6 months? Something like that. Maureen hadn't payed much attention to the kidnapping stories until now.

Until her _boyfriend_ was kidnapped.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked, trying to look at her face. Maureen could sense it. Her eyes had begun to water again, just thinking about him.

She couldn't _believe_ it.

"I- I don't know." Maureen cleared her throat, wiping away the tears again. "It's… It's really complicated… A-And…" She laughed softly, trying to make herself feel better and to keep the cute boy from worrying too much about her.

"Hey, I have nothing else to do." Hunter shrugged, shaking his messy head of black hair. "Do you… wanna tell me? It might help to get it out."

Maureen lifted her head, looking at him strangely. Was he _hitting_ on her? She barely knew him! "I… I don't know…" She stumbled back slightly, common sense coming to her.

Hunter smiled sadly. "Come on, you can trust me. I promise."

Maureen could see he meant it- she could see it in his eyes.

They reminded her so much of Walker's eyes…

The mere thought of his eyes- lifeless and… and _cold_ \- sent her into tears again.

"Whoa- hey, it's okay!" Hunter protested as she collapsed forwards, her legs giving out. "It's okay- Whoa…"

Maureen shut her eyes, trying to force her feelings back into her composed mask, into her composed box of lies. She had done it so often… Yet she couldn't close it again. There was something about this boy- he just wouldn't let her.

And she wanted to tell him- she wanted too. She felt like he'd understand, or be able to help. It was crazy, but…

Maureen opened her mouth, just regaining control again, before bursting out sobbing once more.

 _Walker..._

* * *

Tadashi picked up the note. His brother's messy handwriting barely filled the page. _Tadashi- I'm going to get more info. Have phone. See u later- Hiro_

Tadashi sighed, putting the paper over his eyes. He'd almost been sent into a blind panic. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He took a deep breath- _Deep breaths, Tadashi…_

One he was calm enough to call Hiro without exploding- much, anyways-, he picked up his phone and dialed Hiro's number.

* * *

"So how-"

Hiro's phone started to wing. Hiro shut his eyes, tightly putting his lips together and grabbed his pocket. Tadashi must have found his note, he reasoned. No one else knew his number… Plus he'd told Tadashi he had his phone- just so he wouldn't panic.

Much, anyways.

Hesitantly, he answered, holding the screen up to his ear. "Hello?"

Immediately, Tadashi's voice filled his ear. "Hiro! Are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"Whoa, dude, calm down!" Hiro protested, stepping back from Maureen, who was looking at him with a confused look. "My brother." He mouthed before turning and started to back away. Maureen nodded before turning back to her thoughts. "You just interrupted and may have just blown _everything_!" Hiro hissed into his phone. "What do you want?!"

"I want to know where you are and what your doing and if your okay and-"

"I get it, Tadashi. God, you don't have to be so worried- I can do this on my own, you know. I've been doing this as long as you have." Hiro rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I know you can- but I feel better helping you."

Hiro sighed, blowing his hair out of his eyes. "Tadashi, I'm 20- 21 in a few days. I can take care of myself." Pulling his phone away from his ear, Hiro hung up on his older brother, leaving his stunned on the other side.

Taking a second, Hiro reviewed his list of questions in his head before going over towards Maureen again. "Sorry- my _idiot_ brother…"

Maureen jumped again, looking up in a dazed way. "Wha- oh. Hi Hunter."

Hiro smiled at the fake name. "So are you okay?"

Maureen wiped her eyes free of tears once again. "I- well… What do you think?"

Hiro sighed, blowing his hair out of his eyes once again. It stubbornly fell back into place. Hiro thought. "Well… it looks like your severely distressed about something- you've been crying a _lot_ … So… I'd say you're okay 99% okay."

Maureen let out a laugh. "You're sarcastic, huh?"

"How'd you guess?"

Maureen smiled slightly, then let the smile fall from her face. "I… Well…" She choked up again. "It's… hard."

Hiro sat next to her on the bench. "It's fine."

Maureen took a breath again. "I… Well… My boyfriend… Walker Esparza…. He… His car was found, completely totaled on the side of the road… He wasn't anywhere in it- no blood. No body. No sign of struggle. And I…" Maureen took a gulp of air. "I can't…"

Hiro smiled sadly. "Hey, it's fine. I get it."

Maureen looked up. "You do?"

"When I was younger my parents died. I couldn't accept it either."

Maureen's eyes widened. "Really?"

Hiro nodded, quickly thinking of a cover story. "Car crash. I really don't remember them much- I was really young. I just…" Hiro got a far-away look on his eyes and watched the space behind Maureen's head. "I just knew… That they weren't ever coming back…"

* * *

Hiro sighed, leaning back in the car for a second. He hadn't meant to tell the girl all that, it just... slipped out.

But it worked and he got the information he'd needed.

Sighing, Hiro put his hands on the wheel and started the car.

A little ways down the road, Hiro almost ran into someone.

Now, this was why Tadashi usually drived, but Hiro hadn't seen the person until he was almost on top of them.

It was the girl- the redhead chick from the hotel he was staying at.

Sticking his head out the window, he called, "Sorry!"

The girl- what's her name... Kali!- whipped around to face him. She walked over. "You just almost _ran over me_!"

"I didn't see you-" Hiro protested.

"You didn't _see_ a person crossing the street?!" Kali screamed. It was a little choicer than that, but Hiro wasn't exactly in the mood.

Hiro flinched backwards slightly. "What's it going to take to get you understand that I didn't-"

He froze.

He could have _sworn_ he'd seen in..

Kali's eyes narrowed, then she stalked away, leaving Hiro in a stunned silence.

A few seconds later, Kali came sprinting back. Hiro's eyes squinted slightly, but then opened wide and had about a 2 second warning before Kali tried to _attack_ him.

Hiro grabbed at the spare gun he kept in his pocket. He _had_ been right. Kali wasn't human- or at least this wasn't truly herself.

So his brother had been _flirting_ with a monster.

* * *

Tadashi laughed. "So do you know anything else?"

Kali shook her head, her hair falling by her sides. "You asked me this yesterday."

"I know, I'm just making sure." Tadashi smiled. He could almost hear Hiro's reaction to his. He forced it away.

Tadashi knew that Hiro was right- but he did it for the job.

And _only_ for the job.

* * *

Hiro's hand hit the cold metal of the gun and he yanked it out of his pocket, aiming at Kali. A second later the gun was flipped out of his hand, which had started to sting. She'd _slapped_ his hand. Hard.

Like, really _really_ hard.

Like Tadashi when he's _really_ mad hard.

Hiro kicked her back, his boot colliding with her stomach. She started to double over, but- extremely quick- she slammed her elbow into his nose. Hiro felt his blood on his face, but was back against her in seconds.

Kali's eyes had narrowed and she ducked as Hiro tried to hit her. Hiro wasn't the _best_ at hand-to-hand combat- in fact, he was one of the worst he knew. In half a second, Kali was back up, slammed her fist into Hiro's face and a second later her knee into his stomach.

Long story short, Hiro collapsed.

Hiro could see Kali's red hair against the weird, whitish mist that was surrounding them. Maybe it was his imagination- in fact, it probably was his imagination. But... Kali traced a hand down his cheek and smiled. The white mist slowly turned darker and darker before the consumed him fully.


	4. Episode 1- Part 4

**Author's Note: OHMYGODIFINISHEDTHEFIRSTSEASONOFSUPERNATURALAND _WHATISTHISCRAP_?! I freaked out and was crying because SAMDEANANDTHEIRDADWHOSENAMESCAPESMEATTHEMOMENT- oh wait its John. XD But anyways, Supernatural is slowly but surely becoming my life, along with Big Hero 6 :D I'm _so glad_ that I made this story and even if no one reads it, its kind of my escape? So yeah :D**

 **Episode: Season 2, Episode 3(NO SPOILERS FOR THIS ONE, I HAVE NOT WATCHED IT YET)**

 **Author question: Does anyone else feel like they've written more than the amount of words FanFiction says that they've written...?**

 **TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO WATCH SUPERNATURAL AND ARE READING THIS- I HOPE YOU CAN SPOT CONNECTIONS... IF NOT... THEN... XD**

 **Bighero6 D: Yeah Tadashi- stop flirting and go and _pay attention to your little brother_! XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Izi Wilson: If you like this- well, you know, stuff like scary, creepy, amazing, hilarious stuff-, then you'd probably like Supernatural! You should give it a try- its amazing! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Gingerheart5: Thank you! And I'm on episode 3 of season 2... I was crying earlier because of the first episode of this season... IT WAS SO SCARY FOR A DIFFERENT REASON THAN THE OTHER ONES WERE D: I felt so bad :( Sammy and Dean didn't deserve that... Sorry if I kind of just spammed you with what I thought- I can't cause most of my other friends don't watch this show or I don't talk to them much or they're not where I am :P Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **CrazyFeralVigilanteDragonLady: Haha XD Yeah De-Tadashi! God... XD Can I please watch that? That'd be hilarious XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiro woke up tied to a pole.

A freaking _pole_.

Who ties people to poles?!

Hiro groaned, shifting slightly. Lifting his head, he blinked back the dizziness. His head had started to pound, but he put it off as a headache. I mean, there's nothing else it could be, right?

Being a supernatural hunter for- basically- his entire life, Hiro wasn't sure if this was just a headache, or some rare disease.

Who knows, maybe he was turning into a shapeshifter or something?

Hiro's gaze focused again, finding-

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried out, smiling. "Thank god your here, untie me and we can get out of here!"

Silence on Tadashi's end.

"Tadashi?"

More silence.

"I get your mad at me, but I'm _tied_ _up_ and I need to _get out_."

Silence again.

"Tadashi Hamada, untie me!"

Tadashi lifted his head, looking over at the 20 year old. Hiro struggled against the bindings slightly. "Tadashi, what's-"

His eyes flashed grey.

Hiro held his breath.

 _This wasn't his brother._ _Anything he says or does isn't Tadashi._

'Tadashi' smiled. "Now you understand." He got closer to Hiro, putting a fingertip on the side of his forehead and slowly dragging it down onto his cheek, stopping and pressing _hard_. Hiro grimaced slightly, jerking his head away from it. 'Tadashi' laughed. "I won't do anything yet, Hiro. First..." A smile flashed across Tadashi's face- but it wasn't the nice, warm smile that _Tadashi_ had. It was cold and about as unTadashish as was possible. "I have to get your brother first."

* * *

Hiro _still_ wasn't back. He wasn't answering his phone, he wasn't back yet, he hadn't given _any_ indication where he was or if he was okay.

And Tadashi was _panicking_.

Hiro was _missing_.

Tadashi could feel his little brother wasn't okay- he just... Could feel it.

He just _didn't know where he was_.

Tadashi paced the length of their hotel room for probably the 20th time before picking up his phone and dialing his little brothers number for the 5th time in the past 10 minutes. _Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Hiro's voicemail came again. _"You've reached Hiro Hamada- sorry can't take your call, busy right now. I'll try to call you back asap. Leave a message if its life or death."_

Tadashi sighed, closing his eyes as he ended the call and threw his phone onto the bed. "What do I do?!" He asked himself out loud.

There was a knock on the door. Tadashi's eyes flitted towards it, wide. Immediately, he was throwing the door open.

There in the doorway stood Hiro Hamada. Bruised, bleeding, but alive.

Tadashi's eyes watered slightly and he wrapped his arms around his otouto, hugging him. "Hiro... Oh my god, are you okay?"

Hiro coughed, nodding. The blood running down Tadashi's little brother's face was worrying. Pulling his younger brother into the room, Tadashi ran to find the medical equipment that was in the bathroom.

He completely missed his little brother's evil smile.

* * *

The shapeshifer had left a while ago. Hiro was currently almost done getting out of the ropes that bound him to this _stupid_ pole. His headache had gotten worse.

Seeing as the shapeshifter had tied him up as Tadashi, Hiro knew how to get out of Tadashi's hardest knots- he'd tied him up to a tree once and timed how long it'd taken him to get out of the bindings.

Hiro gave one last pull and the rope slid off his wrists. Rolling his wrists, Hiro stepped away from the pole and sighed, putting one hand on his forehead. His headache was getting to be unbearable. He leaned against the wall, putting his other hand on his forehead too.

Images began to flash before his eyes.

* * *

 _Tadashi and Hiro_

 _Hotel Room B14_

 _Hiro smiled, looking at Tadashi with almost hungry eyes. "Dashi..."_

 _Tadashi looked back from where he was. "Yeah?"_

 _Hiro looked down into his pocket, then up at Tadashi again. "Do you like this job?"_

 _Tadashi stopped, not saying anything for a second. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Killing... demons and monsters." Hiro went on. "Do you like it?"_

 _"Yes...?" Tadashi said hesitantly. "Why wouldn't I?"_

 _Hiro's smile widened, his hand closing on something in his pocket. "Because of the danger."_

 _As Tadashi turned around, Hiro held out a gun, pointing it directly at his older brothers chest. Hiro's smile grew eviler. "See?"_

 _BANG_!

* * *

"NO!" Hiro screamed, jerking upright again. His headache was completely gone now, but ragged breathing and panic had replaced it. "Ta... Tadashi..."

It had seemed _so real_... So vivid, like it was actually going to-

Hiro's heart seemed to stop. It _was_ going to happen.

The shapeshifter would take his form...

And kill his brother.


	5. Episode 1- Part 5

**Author's Note: Hi again!**

 **So before I go on, I just want to say- this might be a longer 'episode' because I kinda can't do 5 parts because this chapter would be like... I dunno, 10,000 words long or something? But it'll probably happen anyways XD**

 **WARNING: THIS WEEK IS _EXTREMELY_ BUSY, SO I WILL MOST LIKELY NOT UPDATE THURS., OR FRI.!**

 **OMG SAM AND DEAN IN JAIL WAS PRICELESS BTW XD I don't know why I found it so funny, I just did... Probably because Sam reminds me of myself and Dean of my friend... But... STILL XD**

 **Anyways- thank you so much for all the support- it really means a lot! You guys are awesome! If you don't exactly understand why Tadashi was stupid, then see Bighero6 D's review-answer... thing? Yeah, I explain it there :)**

 **I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WATCHED WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THIS TO ME THIS IS _TORTURE_! (Episode 21, Season 2)**

 **Episode: Season 3, Episode 4(CURRENTLY WATCHING, AM PROBABLY DONE BY NOW)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BH6 or Supernatural... Unfortunately... :(**

 **Iz Wilson: :) Can't exactly tell you that... :) Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **PinkiePieHamada: YAY! :D I know, they're my two favorite things too! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6 D: Well, Tadashi is extremely overprotective of Hiro- who's been gone for a while. 'He' comes back bloody and bruised and beat up. Wouldn't Tadashi freak out a _little_ bit a loose some of his common sense? :) Anyways, yes, cliffhangers are fun. And I will! Sorta... If I get time! :) Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **CrazyFeralVigilanteDragonLady: Yes Tadashi... *sighs* Gosh Tadashi, you really should... Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Gingerheart5: I cannot believe what just happened. I _cannot_ believe what just happened... Anyways, thank you! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Hiro put either hand on the sides of the street and pulled himself out of the sewer. Immediately, he started to hear the busy sounds of New Beijing. His eyes looking around, he tried to get his barring.

Okay... There was-

There was Fox's house.

Hiro sighed. So he was basically where he started.

Great.

So approximately 30 minutes to get home... If he walked, that is.

His eyes found an abandoned car. He smiled slightly. The keys were still in the car.

 _What kind of idiot leaves his keys in the car?_ Hiro wondered, then shook it off. He needed the keys anyways. Getting into the car, he grabbing the keys and got them into the starter, then turned. The car purred to life. Closing the door, Hiro put both hands on the wheel and started to drive, but not before someone saw him.

The owner of the car.

"Hey, what the-"

"Sorry!" Hiro yelled back through the open window. The man was holding a beer bottle and was dressed in nothing more than a bathrobe. His mustache made him look 10 times scarier, but maybe that was just Hiro's opinion. Turning his attention back to the road, he focused on getting to his older brother.

* * *

Tadashi knelt down next to Hiro, pulling out bandages and medical alcohol. "Okay, so where-"

Hiro stuck out his leg, pulling up his left pant leg- where the blood was still flowing. As if it'd been cut minutes ago.

Tadashi paused for a minute, looking up at Hiro, then back down. "Okay..." _Hiro wouldn't optionally let me bandage him up- he'd protest that he was fine_.

He started to bandage him up, although he was thinking of possibilities- all ending with Hiro not actually being Hiro. Whether he was possessed by a demon or... Who knows, some sort of-

Tadashi's eyes widened. _Shapeshifter._

One way to find out- he had to get away and get a silver bullet or a silver knife or... Something like that.

Well... First he had to make sure it _was_ a shapeshifter... But he would do that afterwards.

A few seconds later, Hiro coughed again. "Can you... Get me some water, Dashi?"

Tadashi nodded. "One second."

He stood up and walked over towards the other side of the room. Where his silver weapons were.

Sifting through his bag for a gun with silver bullets, Tadashi used his other hand to find a glass. Before his hand grabbed a gun, Hiro spoke again. "Dashi?"

Tadashi looked back. "Yeah?"

Hiro looked down at his pocket, then up at Tadashi again. "Do you like this job?"

Tadashi's hand closed around a gun. He didn't say anything for a second. "What do you mean?"

"Killing... demons and monster." Hiro's eyes flitted up. "Do you like it?"

"Yes...?" Tadashi answered hesitantly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because of the danger." Hiro smiled, his hand going down to his pocket. It closed on something, then drew it out. Before Tadashi had any time to react, Hiro had grabbed him and pulled him away from his bag. Pressing him against the wall, Hiro pushed the gun against his chest. Tadashi's little brother smiled- _evilly_. "See?"

Hiro's finger curled around the trigger and-

"NO!"

The door burst down and-

"Hiro?!" Tadashi called out.

He had been right- the shapeshifter was taking the form of his otouto.

The shapeshifter Hiro cursed before turning the gun away from Tadashi and onto Hiro. He pulled the trigger. The bullet slammed against the wall next to Hiro's head. Hiro yelped, ducking. Reaching into his pocket, he found a silver knife.

Tadashi slammed his elbow into his 'little brothers head'. 'Hiro' spun around, slamming his own elbow into Tadashi's elbow. He groaned and stumbling back, kneeing 'Hiro' in the back.

Hiro pulled out the knife and ran towards his double.

Unfortunately, his double somehow got away from Tadashi and grabbed Hiro's wrist, keeping him from pulling the knife down through the shape shifters heart and killing it. Hiro whimpered slightly as the shape shifters grip tightened and flicking his wrist one way, sending the knife flying. Seconds later, one Hiro was on top of the other Hiro.

Tadashi had gotten his gun out, loaded a silver bullet, and turned in time to see one Hiro on top of another.

Both Hiro's looked back, their eyes wide. "Tadashi, don't shoot!" They said in unison, then glared at each other.

Tadashi's hand loosened on the trigger.

How was he supposed to tell which was his brother and which was a shape shifting monster? They sounded the same, they looked the same, the mostly acted the same... He couldn't ask any questions, because the shape shifter would draw from Hiro's memories...

What was he supposed to do?!

* * *

Hiro was tied to _another_ freaking pole.

He couldn't believe it- two poles in one hour.

How?!

"Tadashi." His clone pleaded, looking away from him and up at _his_ older brother. At _Hiro's_ nii-san. "Tadashi _please_."

Tadashi's eyes flitted towards his clone and away from Hiro. "Please what? Let you go?"

"I'm your _brother_."

"No you're not!" Hiro snapped, struggling against the ropes. "You're a filthy, lying, son of a-"

"Hiro, calm down." Tadashi said sharply.

Hiro glared at his older brother, but his glare softened once he saw the look in his eyes. It was Tadashi- fully.

He knew.

"No!" The shifter struggled against his blindings. "I am your brother, Tadashi! I'm _Hiro_! Not the-"

"Hiro wouldn't beg for me to let him go." Tadashi said approaching Hiro's clone, then gun in his hands. "Hiro would _never_ beg for me to let him leave. Hiro would understand the true situation and know well enough that I was doing this for his and my own good." He raised the gun to the shifters forehead and looked away.

 _BANG_!

* * *

The shifter dead, Hiro and Tadashi now had full focus on their other monster.

"What other information did you get?" Tadashi asked while bandaging up Hiro's bleeding right shoulder.

"Well... I found out that Walker Esparza's car was found damaged- no sign of struggle, no blood, no nothing, not even his body. Just like the other disappearances. And that he had a girlfriend, who he abruptly hung up on without any told reason before he went missing."

"What'd he say?" Tadashi asked.

"It was something along the lines of... I'll call you back in a second. Something like that." Hiro shrugged. "Does this seem like what I think it seems like?"

"Woman in white?"

Hiro smiled grimly. "Yup."

The first and only time the Hamada boys had found and killed a woman in white, Hiro'd been attacked. Which made _no sense_ , because Hiro did not _have_ any sort of girl in his life, so how could he be unfaithful? To this day, neither boy knows.

But that's besides the point.

"So how are we going to find it?" Hiro added, rolling his shoulder as Tadashi finished.

"I don't know... Just drive along the side of the road until we find it?" He smiled at Hiro.

Hiro's smile turned into one of his own. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Where are you?" Hiro asked.

 _"Right around Skidaw Bay Swamp- yup, going past it."_ Tadashi answered over the phone.

"So remind me again why this'll come for you?" Hiro asked for probably the 5th time.

 _"Because it will."_

"Why, cause you flirt with every female-noid thing within 5 feet of you?"

 _"God Hiro..."_

"What, it's true!"

 _"So what if it's true?"_

"So you're _admitting_ it?!"

 _"Never said that."_

"So you _are_ admitting-"

 _"Hiro, just shut up_ _."_

Hiro laughed. "Almost to where Walker's car got wrecked-"

 _"Hold on Hiro."_

A spike of pain flashed through Hiro's head. He whimpered slightly, putting a hand to his forehead. "Tadashi, what's-"

 _"I see her."_

Around then is when Tadashi's phone went dead and Hiro collapsed backwards, his head exploding and images filling his eyes.

* * *

 _"Take me home?"_

 _A woman with long, blond hair and a dot-like birthmark in between her eyes stood in front of Tadashi's truck_

 _"Where's your home?"_

 _Tadashi._

 _The woman cocked her head. "Take me home?"_

 _Tadashi nodded._

* * *

Hiro gasped, bolting upright. His headache wasn't gone, but he was already on his feet and sprinting towards the door. He dialed Tadashi's number again and again, but only getting voicemail each time.

First things first- how was he getting to Tadashi?

His headache spiked up again and he leaned against the wall, putting his hand back against his forehead as the images started again.

* * *

 _An abandoned building appeared in front of the truck belong to the eldest Hamada._

 _"I can never go home."_

 _The woman._

 _"Too bad."_

 _Tadashi's face turned into a smile and in one quick motion, he pulled out a gun and shot 3 times._

 _By the 2nd shot, the woman was gone._

 _Breathing heavily, Tadashi looked around._

 _A few seconds later, the woman appeared on top of Tadashi, her fingers turned into claws, scraping at his chest._

* * *

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried out, jerking himself forwards. "N-..."

Looking around, he realized where he was, then ran to the front desk, where Kali was standing.

"Hunter, ri-" The girl started before the younger boy interrupted her.

"Do you have a car?"

"What?"

"Do you have a car?" Hiro repeated.

"Yes, but-"

"Can I borrow it?"

" _What_?! Why-"

Hiro had spotted the keys by a lamp. Reaching out quickly, he grabbed them and ran.

"Hey!" Kali screamed.

"I'll explain later!" Hiro called over his shoulder. "Thanks!"

* * *

"I can never go home." The woman next to Tadashi said softly, doubt crossing her face.

"Too bad." Tadashi said, his hand curling around the gun in his pocket. Seconds later, he'd pulled it out and fired 3 times, each aimed directly at the ghosts head.

He hadn't meant to kill it- just drive it off momentarily.

 _How had they killed the woman in white when it'd attacked Hiro?_

The answer came clear to Tadashi- they hadn't.

But what had was-

Seconds later, the woman was back, her fingers digging into Tadashi's chest.

The gun clattered from his hand as sharp pain ran through the elder boys chest, making him scream and writhe, trying to move.

 _BANG_!

Looking over at the window, a gun was aimed directly at the woman's head. Hiro was behind it, shooting again.

The woman hissed, withdrawing her fingers and disappearing.

A few seconds later she was in the backseat.

Instantly, Tadashi floored the gas petal and drove straight.

Straight into the house.

* * *

Hiro sprinted after his older brother. He knew exactly what he was doing- Hiro'd accidentally done it before. He didn't _mean_ to hit the gas, but it'd saved him.

Cocking the gun again, Hiro waited.

Tadashi got out of the car, holding a gun of his own.

"You okay?" Hiro asked.

"I'm fine." Tadashi said, coming to a stop next to his brother. Both boys turned back to back and circled.

It was Hiro who saw the ghost first.

"There." He said softly, pointing at the woman. She had started to advance. But something- water- dripped from the ceiling. It landed at her feet. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly as light appeared from a different room. Slowly, the ghost turned.

A figure stood in the doorwar- a small figure of a child. The water was running over towards her, ending just a few feet behind her- obviously some sort of ghost trick.

"Hi mommy." The child said happily, flickering and appearing next to the mom. A second later, the child's arms had wrapped around the woman.

She screamed as if it was the worst pain she'd ever felt. And then- with a flash of light and fire- both figures were gone, leaving Hiro and Tadashi alone with the truck in an abandoned building.

* * *

"So it _was_ a woman in white." Tadashi said softly as they opened the door to their apartment.

"No, Tadashi, it was some other ghost dressed in white that had killed their children after finding out their husband had cheated on them, then gone suicidal once they figured out what they'd gone and haunted a stretch of road trying to find other unfaithful men. _Obviously_ -"

"Hiro, I know what a woman in white is."

"Just clarifying." Hiro smirked as his brother shoved him. "So where now?"

"I dunno, wanna find a case or something-"

One of the boys phones rang. Hiro's.

Hiro picked it up and a voice immediately started talking- a man's voice.

"Hello Hiro."

Hiro's blood went cold. "Who is this?"

"You'll know soon enough."

Hiro's head felt like it was cracking open. He yelped, dropping the phone and staggering backwards into Tadashi, who was desperately trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with his little brother. Hiro's vision went blurry, then another vision appeared in front of him.

* * *

 _A man, his eyes yellow, standing in front of him_

 _He smiled at Hiro. "You are my favorite, you know that? I hope you can make it."_

 _Hiro struggled, but couldn't move._

 _"Oh no, there's no getting out of his one... Not yet, though._

 _"First, you must find out more."_

 _More...?_

More...?

More...

* * *

"Hiro!"

Hiro's eyes jerked out. "Wha-"

"Are you okay?!"

His eyes met with his older brothers, who was above him. Hiro's headache had subsided, but he couldn't forget the vision...

"What happened?"

"You answered the phone, then just... spazzed out and fell unconscious from it. What happened on your end?"

"I..." Hiro shook his head. "I don't know."

Tadashi knew his brother was keeping the truth from him, but didn't question it further. "While you were unconscious my phone rang and... It was someone from Belavia- apparently dad had a storage unit. And someone broke into it... And we need to go find them and whatever was stolen."

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE 1**

 **2nd Author's Note: YAY :D**

 **Okay, Supernatural watchers, yes, I am basically making Hiro have Sam's headaches and stuff :)**

 **Also- yes, the next one _will_ be referring to _Bad Day at Black Rock_ \- I LOVED THAT EPISODE XD**

 **YES THE WOMAN IN WHITE WAS BASED OFF JESS... SHHHHH**

 **Thank you to anyone who's read this far... You guys are awesome!**

 **The next episode might take a while- I have an idea and everything, just busy... Sorry guys!**

 **Until the next episode :)**

 **-TheUltimateFangirl2020**


	6. Episode 2- Part 1

**Author's Note: IM BAAAAACK!**

 **Sorry this too such a long time- I got caught up and just... My life right now is kinda everywhere XD**

 **Episode: Season 4, Episode 1 (OMG WHAT JUST HAPPENED D:/:D)**

 **But anyways, LETS SEE SOME BAD LUCK :D**

 **HeartAngel1796: YAY! I'm not the only one who compares them! XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **a random person: YEAH HTTYD FAN TOO! :D Thank you! And we both got into Supernatural in sort of the same way, except my friend showed me a few episodes and I was completely hooked XD YAY COOKIES! You deserve some too! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)** **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Look, another dozen!**

 **a random person(second time): And yeah, parts of them were- with Hiro shapeshifter... I didn't feel like completely grossing myself out and putting the shapeshifter shedding his skin- which I almost threw up at XD And parts of episode 1 were in this episode too- with the woman in white.** **Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Gingerheart5: No problem! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Bighero6fan D: It's fine- I like long reviews! They make me happy! :D Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **CrazyFeralVigilanteDragonLady: Yay! I know it was a little jumpy- I kind of meant that, but then again I didn't... Sorry about that XD Thanks for reading/reviewing!**

 **Onto the new episode!**

* * *

 _"While you were unconscious my phone rang and... It was someone from Belavia- apparently dad had a storage unit. And someone broke into it... And we need to go find them and whatever was stolen."_

* * *

Hiro had fallen asleep a long time ago. Tadashi glanced over at his little brother, then back out at the road. They were almost to Belavia, a small town that was a little more than 170 miles. There was about 10 minutes left, if the traffic was this quiet. Tadashi blew out a breath, glancing down at Hiro again. The radio was blaring Bon Jovi's _Dead or Alive_. How Hiro was still passed out, Tadashi would never figure out.

His brother had a talent for sleeping in strange positions. On one job, Tadashi had found Hiro asleep with his head hanging off an arm of a chair. Another time, he had found Hiro asleep with his face buried into a giant book.

Yup, his brother had a talent alright.

Tadashi's mind went back to Hiro's... What would you even call that? Spasm? Migrane? Well... whatever you'd call what happened to Hiro.

What _had_ happened to him?

He'd just... collapsed in front of Tadashi, the phone had fallen by Tadashi's feet as Hiro fell, limp on the ground. There had been no explanation at all- none at all. It had been terrifying. He didn't know if Hiro had just... you know... _died_ , or just collapsed, or fainted... But he didn't know _why_ , which made it worse.

Shaking his head, Tadashi focused back on the road.

* * *

"Hiro..."

Hiro groaned, turning away from the sound. "No..."

"Get up Hiro, we're here."

"No..."

"Hiro..."

"GAH!" Hiro jerked upwards a few seconds later as he felt cold water making its way through his soft hair, trailing down his scalp and tickling the back of his neck. "What was that for?!" He demanded, facing Tadashi, who was looking satisfied and amused at the same time.

"You wouldn't get up." He said, forcing down a laugh. "And we're here."

Glaring at his niisan, Hiro got out of the truck, slamming the door shut to prove how mad he was. He ended up just making Tadashi laugh, which irked him more. "It wasn't funny, Tadashi!"

"It was too... You just didn't see it." Tadashi said, waving his hand.

"No, it wasn't from my point of view."

"Exactly my point, young Hiro-"

"God Tadashi, just shut up."

Laughing, the elder of the two eventually did.

After going to get the keys from some grumpy old guy, they arrived at the storage unit. Hiro stopped twirling the keys around one of his fingers and opened the unit. Almost immediately, Tadashi noticed the tripwire. Hiro went to trip on it, but Tadashi grabbed his hood, yanking him backwards and out of harms way.

"What?!" Hiro demanded. Tadashi pointed down at the tripwire. Hiro's eyes widened. "Dad..."

"He took a _lot_ of precautions." Tadashi said, his eyes widening as he looked around- his eyes finding the Devil's Trap that was barely visible on the ceiling, because of it's dark color.

"Tadashi, the tripwire isn't even working anymore. Someone tripped it." Hiro added, pointing over at where it was obviously inactivate. The two boy's eyes met and a smile formed on Hiro's face. "So they have a tracer-bullet in them... You know, those weird things you told me dad made."

"Come on." Tadashi returned Hiro's smile and the two left the unit, making sure to shut the giant door behind them.

* * *

"Give me a second!"

"I'm the one who's going to _bleed to death_ , you son of a-"

"I always told you I'm the smarter one out of us."

The two grown men argued- exchanging swears and towels for a while, before the uninjured one took the black box he'd stolen from the Hamada's storage unit. A smile crossed his face. "You wanna see what we got?"

"Yeah. It better be worth this." The injured one winced as he readjusted the towel that he'd pressed on his shot shoulder.

"Trust me Walker, it will be." The other man said, opening the box and then pulled out-

"A foot?!" The injured man- Walker- screamed. "I got shot for a freaking _FOOT_?!"

The other man was speechless. "I don't-"

"You son of a-"

The door to their apartment opened, revealing two tall, black-haired men, both wearing large jackets.

"What?" Walker snapped.

"Video footage has caused us to believe that you two gentlemen broke into John Hamada's storage unit at 1:38 this afternoon." The taller of the two said as the shorter crossed his arms. "And you took something." His eyes focused on the opened box. "You took it out?!

"What, take it out? Why wouldn't I, you dumb-"

"You're such an idiot!" The taller snapped, putting a hand on his forehead. "People have no common sense nowadays." He mumbled.

"Oh what, and your not a person yourself?" Walker snapped. "Who are you two?"

"Policemen." The shorter of the two said, holding up a police badge with the name _John Harold_ inscribed on it. "Finding you two wasn't easy, but... We're going to need you two to hand that over or- _Whoa you don't need too_ -"

 _BANG_!

The wall next to the man's head chipped as the bullet slammed into it. He ducked instantly, falling behind the unused couch with his partner.

"You two aren't cops." Walker snapped. "What do you want?"

"Fine." The younger of the two snapped from behind the couch. "That was our fathers unit and we'd like whatever you stole from him."

 _BANG_!

A bullet flew over Hiro and Tadashi's heads.

Hiro added a lot softer, "Please."

"We're not just going to _hand_ it over when your _dad_ is responsible for this!" Walker shouted, gesturing towards his injured shoulder.

"It was your fault for breaking into the vault!" Hiro put in.

Another bullet flew over the couch.

Tadashi elbowed Hiro, signaling him to shut up. Hiro elbowed Tadashi back and did, then the two of them focused. They needed to get the rabbit's foot, but- obviously- didn't want to get shot.

Obvious and unexpected solution- pull out the gun of their own.

It was Hiro who decided to go first- pulling out his gun and firing back once. He fired randomly and- by luck- hit the unwounded man in the right thigh. He screamed and collapsed, the rabbit's foot flying from his hand. Hiro- being the closest- grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket.

"Don't mess with Hamada's." Hiro said, clearly enjoying this. "We fight fire with fire-"

"Alright idiot, come on." Tadashi said, rolling his eyes and grabbing Hiro's arm and yanking him out of the room.

* * *

"So they took a rabbit's foot?" Hiro asked, pulling the foot out of his pocket and looking at it.

Tadashi sighed, shrugging. "I guess- wait Hiro, you touched it?"

"I picked it up, duh." Hiro rolled his eyes. "Was that a bad thing?"

"Yes, you _idiot_!" Tadashi snapped angrily, punching the side of the steering wheel and accidently almost getting them killed. "There could be a _million_ things wrong with that small, insignificant rabbit's foot!"

"Such as what... Getting lucky?" Hiro asked, rolling his eyes. "Can we eat-"

"Hiro, this isn't a good thing. There could be a million things wrong with it... You could..."

"What, end up winning the lottery? Getting rich? I don't see very many things wrong." Hiro sighed, rolling his eyes. "Loosen up, Dashi, not everything _has_ to be bad, alright?"

The Hamada's pulled up to a diner- Lucky Cat Cafe. "Come on, let's just get something to eat and get out of here..." Tadashi muttered, opening the door. The second Hiro walked through the door, the woman at the front counter yelp happily. "Congratulations! You two are our 10 thousandth customers!" Immediately, there were camera's being stuck in their face, pictures being snapped, giant checks behind handed out, and woman looking at Hiro and Tadashi- mostly Hiro- with new fondness.

As they sat down, Hiro looked over at Tadashi with a wide smile. "What's so bad about this?"

* * *

"God Carson..." Walker laughed coldly. "You let to two get away _and_ you got shot _and_ you got the foot stolen! So now I got shot for nothing-"

"Oh shut your mouth!" The other- Carson- snapped, obviously annoyed. "You're not the only one who got shot, so shut the f-"

"Oh, and who's fault is that?"

"Yours for getting shot in the first place!"

With that, Carson stood up and hesitantly walked over towards the kitchen. Since the two had left, it felt like a colder presence had settled over the house. It went over him and he shivered, then tripped. Landing directly on his shoulder, Carson swore loudly, then started to get up. He'd fallen close to the sink and when Carson went to get up, he slammed his head against the dish rack, making the plates and silverware fly off it.

Walker heard a sudden gasp from his partner, then strangling sounds. "Carson?" Turning to look, Walker almost screamed at what he saw.

The BBQ fork was no longer clean- it was now soaked with Carson's blood, sticking out of Carson's chest.


	7. Episode 2- Part 2

**Author's Note: HELLO I AM SLIGHTLY ACTIVE YAY! Anyways, little bit right now- Stressing out, so I write :) I'm on a tablet, so the updates are harder to do and stuff like that... I'm going to my camp soon, so not a lot of updates... Also, I won't say respond personally to reviews because tabs are complicated on this :P I DO READ THEM THOUGH, I PROMISE!**

 **So yeah, that's about i** **t...**

 **SORRY IF THE FONT IS DIFFERENT- MY IPAD IS BEING STUPID AND I HAD TO COPY-PASTE THE CHAPTER... SO YEAH...**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR READING AND(maybe) REVIEWING!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

"Tadashi, will you calm down?" Hiro asked, twirling the fork with incredible talent and precision. "Look- I'm fine, we just won like ten million dollars and it's all thanks to the rabbit foot."

"Hiro, shut up for a second." Tadashi hissed. "You do know that there are other people here, right?"

"Yeah, and they are giving me food." Hiro said, shoveling some more food into his mouth.

Tadashi rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone. There was one of John Hamada's old contacts- Stan Lee- that might know something about the rabbits foot. Tadashi's finger hovered over the call button as a black haired waitress walked up to the Hamada table, eyeing Hiro.

"You boys want anything?" She asked softly, her voice ringing softly in Tadashi's ear.

"We're good." Tadashi said before his idiot brother could say anything else.

"Another coffee, actually." Hiro said, smiling at the girl. She smiled back, then turned and walked back over towards the counter.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, pressing the button and holding his phone up to his ear. It rang a few times as the woman walked back over with a coffee pot. She started to fill up Hiro's cup when the coffee suddenly spilled on Hiro's lap.

"Oh-" Hiro bit down on his lip, hard, to keep from swearing.

"Oh my god- I'm so sorry!" The woman said, her eyes widened as she grabbed a bunch of napkins and started wiping up the coffee in Hiro's lap. "I'm so so so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine." Hiro smiled weakly. The coffee had been really hot. "Really, it's okay."

"Sorry... I can get you something else-"

"No, it's okay." Hiro smiled, nodding. The woman smiled back before walking away. The Hamada's didn't notice when she left the cafe.

* * *

The woman's smile only grew as she pulled off the black wig, letting her long, blond hair shake loose behind her. In her hand was the big pack of napkin. Inside that...

Her smile grew as she heard chaos occurring in the cafe behind her.

* * *

Hiro had tried to take a sip of the coffee that'd made it into his cup, but then- somehow- he'd ended up dropping the cup. It had splattered and shattered all over him, making him bolt up, yelling. At the same time, he hit a waiter holding a mass amount of plates- all filled with food. Everything went everywhere.

All of this happened in almost 7 seconds.

Tadashi's mouth had fallen open, letting the phone drop slightly from his ear. Stan Lee's voice was still talking. "What's going on?!"

"Hiro, are you okay?!" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded, wincing as he brushed a piece of broken cup off his left hand. "Uh huh... Wait- what are you doing?!"

Tadashi had hung on Stan and immediately gone to the camera. A picture of Hiro, covered in pasta sauce, soup, bread crumbs, pasta, whipped cream, and... Who knows what that is?

"Tadashi!" Hiro protested, wiping at the weird stuff on his cheek. "Don't you jerk!"

Tadashi laughed. "Already did."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Come on." Tadashi said softly.

Hiro shoved his hands into his pockets, following Tadashi out of the cafe. Tadashi called Stan again.

"Sorry- Hiro screwed up. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that the rabbits foot that Hiro has? The rabbits foot givens the holder very good luck. Until he or she looses it. Then the luck turns on them, turning horrible until it eventually kills them. So don't let your brother loose the rabbits foot, Tadashi Hamada." Stan finished.

Tadashi's blood ran cold, eyeing his little brother. "Hiro-"

"Hey 'Dashi..." Hiro said as the two got into the car. "The foots gone."

* * *

Hiro didn't understand why his brother freaked out so much.

"WHAT?!" Tadashi screamed, whirling around to face him. "Hiro, do you under- Oh god..." Tadashi bit his hand, taking deep breaths. "Hiro Hamada... You..."

"Whoa- Tadashi, what's the big deal? It's just some stupid foot, it's not like the worlds ending or something-"

"Hiro- when you lose the foot, the luck goes with it. The luck turns bad. And then you're dead." Tadashi spat the last words out like they were poison.

Hiro's eyes widened. "W-Wait... What?! Are you saying I'm going to... Die?!" He whispered.

Tadashi picked the phone up to his ear. "How do you reverse it?" He demanded.

"Don't tell me your idiot brother just-"

"Well he did- Hiro don't touch that..." Tadashi groaned, pulling Hiro out of the shop and away from the very breakable potted plant. "Can you reverse it?!" He asked through the phone, keeping Hiro away from anything breakable or harmful in any way/shape/form.

Stan Lee groaned. "Well... You're going to need to keep him safe and away from anything dangerous... So you should probably make him sit in the car or a hotel room and not do anything..."

"How do you reverse it?!" Tadashi repeated as he all but shoved Hiro into the car. And watched as Hiro's foot slipped off the edge of the car and his arms windmilled as he fell backwards, slamming his head onto the ground. "Hiro!"

"Ow..." Hiro groaned, rubbing his back of his head. "That hurt..."

"Are you okay?!" Tadashi demanded as Stan asked almost the exact same thing.

"Yeah..." Hiro winced as he sat up.

"God-" Tadashi bit his lip. "Hold on Stan..." Tadashi hung up, then helped Hiro up into the car. Hiro leaned backwards and the seat snapped, sending Hiro down backwards, like he was lying on a bed. All the sudden movement was giving Hiro a bigger headache than the one he got from hitting the ground.

Tadashi came back around- he'd gone into the trunk for a second- with a medical kit. He opened it as Hiro sat upright again. Tadashi looked around in it for a moment, pulling out an Ace ice pack thing.

"Is it even still cold?" Hiro asked hesitantly as Tadashi fixed his seat.

"I don't care- we can get it cold once we get in a hotel." Tadashi said subconsciously, handing Hiro the ice pack. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Tadashi held up 3 fingers. Hiro answered correctly. Tadashi did that a number of times before he was satisfied that Hiro did not have a concussion or serious head injury. He got into the truck and started it. He dialed Stan Lee's number again and got a different voice.

"Yello?"

"Um... Hi?" Tadashi said hesitantly. "Is Stan there-"

"Oh, are you a Hamada?"

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Cool! I'm Fred, Stan's son? You a hunter? What's your name? Where are you? Don't you have a brother? What's his name-" The man, Fred, blabbed on for a while until Tadashi cut him off.

"Look, I appreciate it, but can you just get Stan the phone?" Tadashi looked over at Hiro, who had the ice pack to the back of his head. "It's kind of important."

"He said he was looking for something... About a rabbits foot. Did you guys find one or something?" Fred asked.

"Uh... Yes..." Tadashi sighed. "Can you give him the phone?"

"What- Oh! Yeah! Of course- DAD!" Even when Fred had obviously held the phone away from his mouth, his scream was loud. "HAMADA CALLED BACK!" Silence for a moment. "He's coming."

"Thanks..." Tadashi sighed.

Stan came back to the phone. "Tadashi?"

"Did you find anything?"

"Not a damn thing."

Tadashi groaned, looking over at Hiro again. "Why did you have to lose it?!"

"Hey- it's not my fault!" Hiro protested. "One second it was there, the next it was gone!"

"Yeah, so it is your fault!" Tadashi groaned again. "Did you notice if it fell?"

Hiro thought for a second. "Uhh... Not really... Well..." He furrowed his brow in concentration. "Wait... When... That waitress started cleaning up the spilled coffee I had it..."

Tadashi's eyes widened. "You think she stole it?"

Hiro shrugged. "Maybe... I mean, I'm not sure, but I think I felt her reach into my pocket or something..."

"She did have a lot of napkins..." Tadashi took a breath, then held the phone back up to his ear. "We think we have an idea about who has it."

"Great! Who?"

"A waitress. She may have stolen it from Hiro when she 'accidently' spilled coffee on him."

Stan thought for a moment. "That could be any number of people, Tadashi. That really doesn't help..."

"Well... What would she want to do with it?" Hiro asked. "If we think of a possible motive-"

"Well, she was a waitress." Tadashi pointed out, cutting off his younger brother. "She may have... Wanted to sell it or something..."

"But how would she know who had it?" Stan asked.

Hiro's eyes widened. "Tadashi- who else knew I had it?"

Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed for a moment in a confused way, then his eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"Where did those two men live again?"


	8. Episode 2- Part 3

**Author's Note: I hate season 5 with a passion... I finished the last episode and was in hysterics, then my mouth fell open at the end because that was NOT OKAY! Poor Sammy :(**

 **Anyways(cause no spoilers, PM me if you wanna talk Supernatural), hi again- I promise as soon as I get to September 1rst, the updates will come more frequently- That's when school starts for me and I have good internet that I can use a lot :)**

 **So thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!**

 **Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

In Walker's mind, pouring wine onto the floor while humming a funeral song and staring at a picture of himself and Carson seemed like a great idea at the time. Carson's dead body was currently inside a trash bag, which was inside a dumpster. He hadn't wanted to go through the trouble of having to talk to the police and explain the freak accident that has taken his friends life, so this was a whole lot easier.

But when someone entered the room, the idea took a downwards spiral- especially when Walker saw the two men who had come before. One looked worried while the other looked annoyed and slightly dazed. But Walker did care- he was instantly reaching for his gun and cocked it. The older immediately stepped in front of the younger. "Get out of my house," Walker snapped, "Get."

"We just want to talk-" The older boy said carefully. "We don't want to hurt you- just talk."

"What are you playing at?!" Walker snapped. "You killed him!"

"Who?" The younger boy asked from behind his partner.

"You know who." Walker spat coldly. "Now get out of my house now before I call the cops-"

"Your partner?" The older asked hesitantly. "Is he dead?"

Walker froze, his eyes stuck in a ice cold glare. "Like you know. Why do you care, you didn't seem to care before."

"Before?"

"When you killed him!" Walker shrieked.

The two exchanged a brief glance, then the older stepped forwards. "I'm really sorry about your partners death- I really am. I know what it feels like to lose someone like that. But, look at me, and tell me if I actually meant for him to die."

Walker did, he stared at the man for a good few seconds, feeling doubtful. He broke eye contact, glaring up at him. "What do you want?"

"I just have a few questions..." The older man sighed, looking apologetic. "Why did you break into the vault?"

Walker's mind raced. He had sworn not to tell- but why should he even care what _she_ thinks anymore? The more he thought about it, the more Walker realized it was _her_ fault- the more he wanted _her_ dead.

"Because she asked me too," Walker forced a pained smile. "She would pay us a lot- but she never showed up." He spat. He shouted a few swears at the top of his lungs and found he felt no better, then swore again before falling silent.

"Who did?"

Walker looked into the older boys eyes, finding genuine concern. He scrunched up his face. "Honey."

"Who?" The younger one asked, peering around his partner and tripping on a lose wire, pulling a plug from the outlet and making the lamp fall and smash, the pieces falling all over him.

Walker felt a cold weight fall onto his shoulders. "Is... Is he like... Like Carson...?"

The other boy nodded as the younger got up, with a fresh cut on his forehead, above his eye. "We need to... Find whoever was going to pay you for stealing the foot... So we can make sure he doesn't die too."

Walker felt sympathetic, despite himself. Carson hadn't deserved what he got- but did the kid? In a quick decision, Walker glared at the older boy. "Honey. That's her name. She goes by Honey Lemon." Walker shouted a few more swears at the top of his lungs, then looked down into the young boys eyes. "Good luck fighting it. I could help you now-" he raised the gun and the boy's eyes widened and he ducked away.

"Thank you..." The older boy said immediately, his hand resting over his waistband. "We'll go now-"

"Go?" Walker smiled. "Death now would be a pleasure-"

The was a loud bang and water suddenly burst everywhere, shielding the two boys from view as they sprinted from the room, leaving Walker alone with his soggy last memory of his friend.

* * *

"That was genius, Hiro!" Tadashi said as they drove away. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine..." Hiro pressed the cloth to his bleeding cut. "And it wasn't genius- it was an accident. I tripped. Again."

"It was still genius..." Tadashi sighed, handing Hiro his phone. "Call Stan for me."

"Yes, oh great and mighty King." Hiro rolled his eyes, but reluctantly dialed the man's number and handed the phone back to Tadashi. Hiro pressed the cloth harder against his forehead as another wave of anxiety and terror ran through him. If Stan didn't know who this Homey Lemon person was, he was as good as dead.

"Stan?" Tadashi asked as Hiro's eyes wandered towards the window, watching the blurred shapes fly by as Tadashi talked. "Yeah, it's Tadashi... We found out, the two were working for someone who goes by the name of Honey Lemon... Know her...?" Silence for a second. "Know where she lives?"

Hiro felt a flutter of hope. Stan knew?!

Tadashi nodded. "Thanks so much... Yeah, after, we will... Promise... Yeah, bye..." He hung up and smiled at his younger brother. "Looks like we're headed towards New Canada... Can you hang on?"

Hiro smiled. "Come on Tadashi... I can hang on."

Inside, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

It took a few hours to get to New Canada- in which Hiro almost choked, he tripped and hit his head again, and was currently icing his ankle- which was getting to be swollen.

Tadashi glanced over at him and bit his lip. They'd gotten a room at a hotel, where they were now. Hiro gently rotated the ice so it was at a different angle.

"Okay..." Tadashi cleared his throat. "I'm going to go find that Honey Lemon person... You're going to stay here, ok?"

Hiro nodded, sighing. "Sorry..." He muttered under his breath.

"Don't be- it's not like you knew." Tadashi ruffled his little brothers hair and hugged him for a second.

"Stop- Tadashi, it's not like I'm going to die when you're gone." Hiro protested, but he didn't move. Both of them knew anything could happen and that Hiro could die at any second.

"You're not going to do anything while you're here. Alright?" Tadashi said firmly.

"What?!"

"No getting up, no watching tv, no research... Don't even scratch your nose, if you can help it. Just keep icing your foot, ok?" Tadashi let go, ruffled his hair again, then said, "Call me if... Anything happens." And then he left, leaving Hiro with his swelling, aching ankle, his inactive phone, and nothing to do but stare at walls.

* * *

One of the biggest houses in New Canada belong to Honey Lemon. High security measures, extremely good quality furniture... And of course, the secret compartment down in the basement filled with things waiting to be sold to the highest bidder. And her newest feature...

She smiled, unwrapping the thing of napkins and revealing the furry rabbits foot. Finding a small, black box, Honey Lemon lifted the napkins up and let them drop into the box, letting the foot fall with them.

She didn't notice when a shadow flitted by security camera 7.

And then 6.

5.

4...

Her eyes caught the next one and in a second she had a gun out, pointing at the man standing in her doorway, who had a gun pointed at her as well.

"Who are you?" The young man asked, his eyes narrow. He was quite handsome- black hair that fell in his eyes, a nicely built person, nice eyes...

Honey Lemon smiled, cocking her head slightly. "Why is that a concern of yours?"

"You have something of mine." The young man's eyes fell on the box containing the foot.

 _This must be one of the boys Walker warned me about..._ Honey reasoned. _Where's the other?_

"So where's your friend?" Honey asked, jerking her head so her hair would fly over her shoulder. The young man froze, making Honey laugh. "Oh yes- I know all about you. How you've been trailing me, how your brother touched the foot... Is that why you want it? What do you plan to do with it once you get it?"

There was an awkward silence. The woman didn't know it, but Tadashi knew exactly what he was going to do with it. He would burn it- just like Stan had said. Stan had given Tadashi and Hiro a ritual to destroy it and- hopefully- reverse the effects.

"That's none of your concern." Tadashi answered after a moment.

The woman- Honey- laughed. "But I believe it is..."

"Where is it?" Tadashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

Honey flicked back her hair again. "And why should I give it to you?"

"Because," Tadashi sighed. "Because my brother's life is on the line, my brother who did nothing to you. Why should you want him dead?"

Honey shrugged. "I don't want him dead- tell him it wasn't personal... He was just in the way and I needed it."

The woman cocked the gun, pointing it back up at Tadashi, who's heart leapt into his throat. "You don't have to do this." He said weakly, feeling like his throat was blocking his air-flow.

"You're right- I don't..." The woman sighed. Her finger hovered over the trigger and then- almost in slow motion- her finger fell away and the gun dropped down slightly, pointing at the floor. The two stared at each other, Tasashi trying to figure out why and Honey trying to figure out if that had been a good idea.

"So where is it?" Tadashi said softly, looking around the dark kitchen.

The woman in front of him smiled. "Somewhere you won't find it."

Tadashi's face broke into a smile. "I won't, will I?"

Tadashi's hand pulled out of the pocket, and clenched in his hand was a bundle of napkins. Honey's eyes widened as his hand was shoved back into his pocket. "You-"

There was a loud BANG and Honey winced, pulling up her gun as trying to look around to find the idiotic boy who stole her soon-to-be cold, hard cash. But everything had been shrouded with fog and Honey knew- he was gone.

* * *

Hiro had scratched his nose about a thousand time, just because. His ankle hurt a lot, along with his head. Hiro just hoped Tadashi would come back soon because his ice had melted and he didn't feel like putting pressure on his bad ankle to go get more-

Just then, there was a crackling noise and the air vent started to smoke.

"Are you kidding?!" Hiro yelled, groaning.

Then it burst into flames.

Hiro, swearing under his breath with every step, slowly limped over, trying to figure out how he'd put it out. Then he did the stupid thing and grabbed the jacket off his back and started batting it on the vent. Eventually, the flame went out. Hiro took a breath of relief, rubbing his throbbing ankle. And then his shirt started to burn.

"Oh- AHHHHHHH-" Hiro jerked upright, stumbling backwards into the curtains and flailing, trying to put out the flame. Thrashing, the flames were eventually smothered and then everything was suddenly turning black as he collapsed forwards, ripping the curtains off the walls and revealing a confused Tadashi staring inward.

The second the older boy saw his unconscious brother, he sprinted inside, throwing open the door. "Hiro!"

Lifting up Hiro and placing him on the bed, he made sure everything was okay and that he was still breathing- which he was-, and then took a breath. He didn't want to leave Hiro alone, so he'd have to wait until his little brother woke up.

Tadashi sat next to him, watching him as he took a deep breath. _He'll be okay..._ And then, he waited.


	9. Episode 2- Part 4

Hiro finally woke up. His eyes fluttered open, his head pounding furiously. Hiro moaned, sitting upright slowly. Tadashi was in front of him, reading a book. He looked up, meeting Hiro's eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Hiro fell backwards, shutting his eyes again. "Like a giant brick hit my head." His words sounded loud and echoey in his head. "What... what happened?"

"You caught on fire." Tadashi smiled. Hiro could hear he was trying not to laugh. "Nice job, by the way."

"Shut up..." Hiro groaned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Did you get the foot?" Tadashi nodded. "Why didn't you burn it already?!"

"I was waiting for you to wake up-" Tadashi protested.

Hiro groaned, shaking his head. "Come on..." He stood up, feeling light-headed for a moment before clearing his head again. "I don't feel like dying today."

* * *

"Alright." Stan said through Tadashi's phone. Hiro was holding it, seeing as Tadashi didn't trust him anywhere near matches. "So did you get everything?"

"Yes." Hiro said, annoyed. His ankle and head were still throbbing and he felt terrible in general. "So we just burn it?"

"Just burn it." Stan paused. "Call me as soon as you're done. I want to make sure you're fine."

"Sure Stan." Tadashi said. "We'll call you when we're done."

Hiro hung up the phone and shoved it into his pocket, crossing his arms. "Can we just burn it now?"

Tadashi lit one of the matches and dropped it into stuff that Stan had told them to gather to properly burn the foot. It ignited immediately. Tadashi still had the foot bundled in the bundle of napkins. He pulled it out of his pocket, careful not to touch the foot through the cloth. He paused for a second, holding it out over the flame.

"Just drop it already." Hiro hissed irritably. His headache was getting worse.

Tadashi glanced back at Hiro, then back at the fire. His gaze traveled up to the foot and he was about to drop it when-

 _Click_.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Honey was standing there, a gun cocked and loaded in her hands. Tadashi stood up quickly, his hands upright immediately. "I believe that's mine." She gestured with the gun towards Tadashi's clump of napkins. "And I'd like it back, please."

"Alright!" Tadashi said, his eyes wide. "Alright, just give me-"

 _BANG_!

Hiro screamed, his hand going to his shoulder as pain rippled through it. He swore- pretty loudly, too. "Son of a _bitch_!"

"I'd give it to me now." Honey's voice was monotonous- which was scary. But Hiro honestly didn't care because he _just got shot_!

"Y-Yeah." Tadashi stammered, holding the napkin tighter. "J-Just hold on, you don't need to shoot-"

"I could shoot up in the air and it'd find a way to hurt your friend over here." Honey added, pointing it up towards the sky. "So just hand it over _now_."

Hiro didn't know what Tadashi was doing- he was just _standing there frozen_. Hiro's shoulder was throbbing painfully and his head was pounding furiously. Hiro gritted his teeth. " _Tadashi_!" He hissed. " _What the hell are you doing_?!"

Tadashi glanced back, then-

Then he took the foot out of the napkins and held it.

In his bare hand.

"What the-" Hiro yelled, but Tadashi was already in action. Honey seemed just as confused- and she certainly wasn't expecting it when Tadashi threw the foot at her.

Honey immediately reached out, grabbing the foot out of mid air without meaning too. Sudden realization filled her face and she paled. "Well played." She glared up at Tadashi, who smiled and shrugged. Hiro's shoulder gave a painful throb and he gritted his teeth, shaking his throbbing head. "Well played indeed."

Seconds later, the foot was burning in the fire.

* * *

Tadashi glanced over at Hiro, who was asleep still. He looked terrible- but granted, the kid had been shot and just... been really unlucky.

He smiled a little, shaking his head as he glanced back at the blaring TV. Unlucky didn't even begin to cover it. Usually Hiro was pretty clumsy, but this time it actually hadn't been that fault. Tadashi was honestly just glad that his plan had worked- after all, if it hadn't, both him and Hiro would have died. What he had done had been pretty risky- Tadashi had heard enough about it from Hiro on the way back to the hotel. But it had been worth it- it saved everyone's lives.

Honey had left them alone relatively unharmed- seeing as Tadashi had held her at gun-point while she had dropped the foot into the flames. "So?" Honey had asked. "Are you going to shoot me now?"

Tadashi's hand had hovered over the trigger for a moment, before letting the gun drop. "Go." Tadashi remembered saying. "Get out of here- but never let me see you again." Honey had left, leaving Tadashi and Hiro alone with a burnt foot and a bleeding 21 year old.

Hiro had stopped bleeding a while ago. Immediately Tadashi had pressed on the bleeding, despite Hiro's constant swearing- which Tadashi would probably need to talk to him about that and Tadashi didn't _care_ if Hiro was 21, he shouldn't be swearing every 5 seconds, whether he was shot and hurt or not- and yelling.

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. As soon as Hiro woke up, Tadashi decided, they were leaving. Immediately.

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD I FINALLY UPDATED HOORAY FOR ME!**

 **I know, it's been like... forever. But still! I did it!**

 **Expect really irregular updates on this story- it's fun and I love it, but I have like a million more fanfictions that I need to write and that I have plans that I need to get out and all that stuff. But yeah, I DID IT! I know this update was a lot shorter than usual- but still, I wanted to actually update this in general :) It's been too long!**

 **Anyways, that's the last part of Episode 2! I did it! Yay!**

 **I've gotten a _lot_ further in Supernatural now- Yay me! I got to Season 8 and watched the first episode, then was forced to wait for my friend to finish season 7- which is taking FOREVERRRR! But anyways, yeah! Oh my _god Lucifer is such a_ jerk! Poor Sammy :(**

 **Thank you, if anyone reads this... You guys are awesome and I'm sorry for not updating in like... forever XD**

 **Oh, and happy belated Christmas or H** **anukkah or whatever you celebrate, _and_ Happy New Year! I hope you guys are all having awesome New Years so far! **

**Again, thank you for baring with my crazy update-schedule and all that stuff! I hope you enjoyed my final update of Episode 2!**

 **-TheUltimateFangirl2020**


End file.
